Voldemort's Beginning
by Mwarren
Summary: Ch.2 now up! Before Harry was born evil was already lurking at Hogwarts. This is the story of Voldermort's beginning! Please R+R
1. Sacred Forest

Hi reviewers! I am fairly new to FanFic so please be nice to me. Also, I want to thank me good friend and fellow writer, Me123. Me123 has already written great things and she has started me up in FanFic, so if you haven't seen her stories yet you should check them out because they are great!  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tom woke up in his large dormitory. He walked to the window and saw the bright sun shining down on the magical world around him. Tom was an orphan. His mother died at birth and his father had left him. Tom's life was ruined until he came to his new magical school.  
  
Everything started going good for Tom. He was at Hogwarts, the greatest school in the entire magical world. He had friends and great teachers, but none of that mattered to him anymore. It was all going to change now.  
  
Tom was a tall boy with black hair, and big, sparkling black eyes. He had a rugged look, like most fourteen-year-old boys. He always wore his green robes to school, since he was placed on the Slytherin house. Tom got up and headed to the dining hall for the beginning of a new year at school.  
  
The dinning room seemed endless. The roof was cursed so you could see through the ceiling at the beautiful sky above. Torches floating in the air lighted the room. Soon the new children arrived. "Welcome all first years," announced Mrs. McGonnagel, "Please follow me to the sorting hat!"  
  
"I love watching this part," snorted Gort, "The sorting hat always has a great song!"  
  
"Yea…" replied Tom.  
  
"Something wrong Tom?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just tired."  
  
A small, chubby redheaded boy stepped up to the hat and placed it on his head. "Welcome everyone new and old," the hat began to sing, " to join Slytherin you must be bold! Gryffindor is great you will see! You may get sorted into Hufflepuff by me! Ravenclaw is very smart! Now let the sorting start!"  
  
Everyone clapped as the boy headed over to the Ravenclaw house. Soon Jessica Zusser was called and the list ended. Now it was time to head back to the dormitories.  
  
The dormitory was packed with the first-years. People were playing wizard's chess and eating food, but Tom felt alone. He could not trust anyone. "Come on Tom. Let's play some wizards chess," Gort called.  
  
"No, I'm sleepy I think I'll get some rest."  
  
Tom sat down and stared out at the sky, because he knew tonight would be the last night he could ever enjoy a normal life again. At ten O'clock the lights went out and it was time for everyone to go to sleep.  
  
Tom stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed. He knew what he had to do. Tom got up at midnight and put on his black cloak. He slowly walked out of the dormitory and into the halls. Tom carefully sneaked towards the exit of the Hogwarts castle. When he was ten feet away from the door he heard footsteps coming. Tom quickly jumped behind a statue of Zargian, one of the first magical people. He saw professor Dumbledore and another person he did not recognizer walk down the hall. "I know something is happening tonight," whispered Dumbledore.  
  
The new man replied, "Yes, we knew it was coming, but tonight I feel the sensation of dark magic."  
  
"You are a great wizard and a great friend James. Just don't get hurt tonight."  
  
"Don't worry Dumbledore everything will be fine," James said as they walked passed the hall towards the library.  
  
Tom slowly got out from behind the statue and headed out of the school. As Tom walked towards Hogwarts sacred forest he looked at the stars for one last time. The moon cast a sparkling ray of light along the abyss of trees.  
  
Tom slowly entered the forest and traveled through the tangle of vines and muck. Tom pulled out his wand and called "Lumos" to use his wand as a flashlight. Tom kept traveling until he saw a green symbol of a snake glowing on a tree. Below the snake an inscription was carved that read: Uoy Stiawa Htaed. The inscription was written in a language that Tom could not decipher, so he ignored it. Tom held his breath as he pounded on the snake symbol three times and then waited.  
  
Tom heard a rustle come from the trees and as he looked up he saw five black-cloaked figures swoop down from the trees and surround him. "You have commmmmme to join ussssss," one of the hood creatures hissed.  
  
"You will meet himmmmmm now," another voice howled.  
  
The cloaked figures moved behind Tom as he heard a hissing sound coming from the front. Tom heard the constant hissing and he began to feel droopy. Then the hissing stopped and Tom could hear a voice. "Can you hear me Tom? Tom?" the voice called.  
  
"Yes I have come for you"  
  
"Good! You can understand. I knew you could speak parselmouth."  
  
"You mean I am speaking in snake language?"  
  
"Yes and now we will begin Tom! You will have so much power I cannot describe it to you. You can kill you enemies like your father or anyone else who is in your way tom!"  
  
"YES, I am ready," Tom shouted.  
  
"Good, follow me," the voice ordered.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
More to come soon! Chapter 2 is on the way. Please R+R thanks everyone 


	2. The Unicorn

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2! Keep the reviews coming in and have fun reading, enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tom followed the creature through the sacred forest and out to a graveyard. Deteriorating tomb stones covered the old graveyard. Tom scurried through the broken gate and followed the black hooded creature to a tomb. "We are here," the creature announced.  
  
Tom looked down at the gravestone and read it aloud, " He was a good kid, but who would bid that he would join the dark side. Tom Riddle 1927- 1941..."  
  
"You see Tom," the creature said, "death awaits you!"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke! I came here to join the death eaters not to be killed," Tom shouted.  
  
"This won't hurt too much Tom, just relax," the creature said as it gripped Tom's shoulders and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Won em nioj lliw uoy," the creature began to chant, " Live fo stirips eht nioj lliw uoy,"  
  
The ground began to tremble and Tom screamed as the creature began to melt. As the creature melted it began to fly into Tom's mouth. As the creature went into Tom so did the creature's evil and magic.  
  
Lightning began to strike the field, and hundreds of black hooded creatures swarmed around Tom bowing to him. "We are your loyal servants," the creatures howled in unison.  
  
"I... I.. I have power!" Tom yelled realizing the powers he had now obtained.  
  
"I must try this magic," Tom yelled, "Obtienton!"  
  
Suddenly, a huge ball of purple fire bursted through the clouds and started herling towards the earth. Tom raised his hands and flung them down as the fireball landed in the sacred forest sending it up in flames. "We are your servents! We are your servents!" the hooded monsters began to chant.  
  
"Tom Riddle is dead! I am Voldemort! Lord Voldemort!"  
  
The creatures began to chant faster and louder, "WE ARE YOUR SERVENTS!" they screamed.  
  
The creatures abruptly stopped their chanting. A short and thin man walked to the graveyard. The man had short black hair, green eyes, and wore glasses that were too big for his head. "Stop evil wizard," the little man yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Get away from here you scum," Voldemort yelled back  
  
"I am James Potter and I have come to stop you!" James said as he hopped on his hands and feet.  
  
James was an expert shapeshifter. He could transform into the body of any creature he choose. A tail shot out of James, and beautiful silver fur covered his body. His nose shot out and his two arms became thick, muscular legs. A hump formed on James head and a horn jetted out of his forehead. James was a unicorn.  
  
"Uni... Uni.. Unicorn!," the black hooded creatures began to scream as they ran out of sight.  
  
"What is this?" Voldemort hollared.  
  
"Follow the death eaters and run Tom," the unicorn said calmly.  
  
From behind the unicorn a tall man apeared. He had blue eyes and a long grey beard. "James you can stop now the death eaters are gone," Dumbledore said.  
  
The unicorn began to shrink down into a skinny little green eyed man. "James lets go back to sleep, he is powerless withput the help of his death eaters," Dumbledore declared as he patted James back and started to walk back to Hogwarts.  
  
'What have I done?' Voldemorte asked himself.  
  
'I have already been deafted. How did all of this start! It must have been when I was eight,' Voldemort said as he began to remember his child hood and how everything started.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far! hope i get some more soon. The next chater will be all about Tom when he was younger it should be good. Thanks for reading and come back soon!  
  
M Warren 


End file.
